Zoid:NG
by Titan-codename BLIZZARD
Summary: After the war and Hiltz trying to kill everyone settling down did not sound so bad. Marrying the woman you love perfect, having kids amazing, new enemies gre... wait battle stations everyone. Zoids attacking for no reason, why? Who? How? Will our heros be able to find out. Rated M Writters block for this story!
1. Attack?

**This is after finding Zoid Eve.**

I wake with a start from my nap as I'm pushed out of bed and let out a loud scream I land heavily on my butt. Looking to what pushed me out of bed I see my sister and my organoid both on the bed and now waking up from my scream. I hear running footsteps and the door to my room bursts open with a loud bang.

"What's wrong? I heard a scream." The man who came crashing through the door spoke.

"Just fell out of bed." I replied

The man looks at me and then nods, a smirk dawned upon his face, "Well at least your up so we can start trai…"

The man was not able to finish as a blond woman came and said, "Is everything okay Van?"

"Yes, Drake fell just out of bed is all." The man who stood in the doorway now named Van said with a chuckle. (A/N: Did ya think MC was Van) I rolled my eyes at them and got up my sister now fully awake and looking between me and our parents. That's right our dad is Van Flyheight and if you couldn't guess the woman is our mom and nonother than Fiona aka Elisi Linette.

I am the eldest child of the Flyheight family with my sister Lily second and the youngest is in moms' belly still, though it's unknown if it's a boy or girl.

"Anyway, why is Lily in your bed?" Mom asked

I told her in a bored tone, "Probably a nightmare and came into my bed because you guys are gone a lot or she ended up sleep walking again and came here. Maybe a little of both? I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Oh, is that so? Well breakfast will be ready in an hour." Mom said and dad looked back at me and smiled "Plenty of time then." He said with a grin and giving me a thumbs' up.

They both left and I shooed my sister out the door she is a strange one like mom and looks like mom expect the two completely different eye colors her left one is red like mom's and her right one brown like dad's. My hair is brown but I have my mother's eyes and I wear a short-sleeved shirt, cargo pants and a vest that has a right shoulder guard and lots of pockets. I grabbed my machete that 21 inches long with a serrated back and a cord that attaches to my climbing harness I wear. (A/N: think back when Van and Irvine reunited and just before Van had to jump to the lower deck but had to use his knife to assist him to do so.)

Putting on my gloves I go for my boots only to see there not there. _Aw crap where are they_ I thought as I went to the door and almost ran into the boots I was looking for. My sister Lily was holding them in front of me, though two years younger than me it feels like she reads my mind sometimes. They are combat boots that I designed, they look like your average steel toe boots but at the back of them a small blade comes out.

On the way, out I almost forget my double filter gas mask, makes seeing and breathing in sandstorms a whole lot easier. I should probably explain some details, the training my dad was talking about is zoid piloting. After the incident with zoid Eve more and more people started hearing about Van and how old he was when he started piloting. This caused a big problem for everyone as kids wanted to pilot zoids but that caused unwanted destruction so a new law was passed, those who wish to be a pilot must now be a certain age and have pass their piloting test.

I'm at the required age, 16, and my proctor is dad. This is my final test, of course people accused dad of playing favorites so he agreed to video tape my progress and if anyone at the PAA (Pilot Approval Association) thought I was being helped when shouldn't then I would be assigned someone else. Today I will be learning how to do an emergency landing in a populated area, that is the hardest part for a flying zoid pilots.

I must check for a clear landing spot without landing on anyone or crashing into a building, must find the cause and fix it and move on if not move out of the way, and last but not least land without moving forward or back or in short, a straight downward landing. Meaning no angle what so ever.

One hour later

I passed… I don't believe it I passed. I hopped into my zoid, a blue zoid with heavy armor, wings and four legs positioned under it like all mammals have theirs directly under them but this zoid is reptilian in nature. Most reptiles have their legs more out the side of them to provide stability instead of speed like a lot of mammals are capable of. If you have not guessed it's a dragon type zoid, long story how there is a dragon zoid, called the Dragobuster (drag-O-buster) (A/N: Someone I know read it and somehow, she got dragbuster and wondered why there was a O).

A 65 cal. Tri barrel multi-function machine gun (A/N: think how Van's Blade Ligers' blade guns can be changed out), slow fire rate but gets the job done. Swarm Stinger Missiles, or SSM for short, dangerous things fires multiple missiles and does low damage but able to do a near 360-degree turn. They also have a blade on the front to allow them to dig in and be used as timed explosives instead. She's fast on the ground because of some booster but in the air, they are not usable so she becomes slow in the air. The speed is faster than most zoids but if a speed type zoid comes along then it might be able to at least keep said speed type in her sights for a while before escaping.

Oh, and she is called Sapphire. Me and dad race home as had to leave the area around to do some training. As we are heading back a zoid comes out of nowhere and aims for dad, I did something I would not expect I pushed dad out of the way and took the hit. I fired up the machine getting the zoid and it received heavy damage. As it was stunned I fired a few SSMs and aimed for the joints and they exploded rendering said joints useless. Stealth viper a Stealth viper is what attacked us, we jump out of our cockpits and helped whoever was inside. The pilot came stumbling out and fell to the ground still conscious.

"Why did you attack us?" Dad asked holding the pilots' shirt.

"I didn't, I swear it just started moving on its own and then attacked you." The pilot said scared.

 _That's strange._ I thought as there were people with similar cases who pleaded the same thing.

"Quite lying and tell us the truth, no way a zoid will attack on its own when they have a pilot." Dad shouted and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"There have been several cases of that happening and to military officers no less, Empire and Republic. I think someone has it out for them. Hiltz crew maybe? I mean it's the only common enemy that wanted to kill both Republic and Empire completely." I said.

"Your right… and you sound like your mother and me right there you know." He said.

Dropping off the pilot at the hospital we head home. Lily comes running out and tackles me along with my organoid, Shard, long story short I ended up in Zeke and because of being half zoiden I gained memories that were not mine such as how to make an organoid. Shard was a little shorter than Zeke but very feisty had very short spines on her head more like shard thus how she got her name. Lily hardly ever talks but she is very good at carrying her point across. We ate mashed potatoes with ham and egg sandwich. Mom like cooking things slowly as it helps keep the flavor more as Moonbay taught her to cook.

"I have been given job offer by the Guardian Force to recover anything that was the military when Hiltz attacked." I said after finishing my food, Hiltz attack with the Death stinger made a lot of military personal leave or loose important and dangerous equipment behind and we are still recovering from the war at the time so that doesn't help.

"That's great!" Dad said.

"Van!" Mom said, "That is not great and you know it. It's dangerous."

"And becoming a messenger with no back up isn't? With the increase of bandit and rouge military personal and you know I can't stay they only let me stay to train Drake and now that he passed I have to go." Dad said matter of fact.

"You have a point. With all the things going on they would send an official member of the GF at least." Mom said just realizing the situation.

"When do you start?" they both asked.

"Two days from now." I said only to get latched onto by my sister.

"Looks like someone wants to go with the big bad Dragon to keep him from hoarding." Mom joked using my nickname Dragon.

"Well I see nothing wrong with it, Lily studied to the point of exhaustion to learn how to fix zoids and Sapphire has three seats and a compartment to hold things (A/N: forgot to mention she's huge). What do you think Van?" Mom said. _Wait what._

"She can go only if Drake promises to train her to the use the Anti-zoid rifle he has in his storage compartment." Dad nodded with his eyes closed as like he always does when he thinks something through deeply or hates to admit something he skipped over. The rifle was a gift from uncle Raven after dad and mom warmed up to him, dad and Raven have rival to the max friendship and always fight but they get along. I got some smoke grenades from Irvine and learned how drive something with wheels or treads from Moonbay.

Lily is looking at me with pleading eyes, "Fine but if you don't learn how to use the Anti-zoid rifle I'll have to leave you. Okay?" I laid out the deal.

She nodded vigorously, with that I taught her to use it and she was knocked on her rear a few times but after I told her spread her legs and turn slightly sideways she only stumbled until she got use to the recoil. Lily can now shoot a zoid sized target at a good distance with an accuracy of 71.5%. That's pretty high considering that you have to wear certain gear to keep you shoulder from getting dislocated and/or broken at her age.

The days past by and it was now time to head out. We said our good byes and headed off to the border where I would meet my partner. The first few days where uneventful then we came across a stretch of land that no one really uses because there are no stops to fill up on supplies, it may be shorter but unless you have a Gustave or a really fast zoid or fly. Halfway through we stepped on a land mine but the damage was minimal only causing the leg to lose 30% functionality.

"Lily mark this place for mines we'll have to come back when we special equipment to deal with it." I said

"Okay." Her voice sounding dry from almost no use.

I activate flight mode and we flew the rest of the way. We reached the border outpost and saw two Zaber fangs. Opening the canopy, I waved and theirs opened also. One was a boy the other a girl and somehow looked similar too each other.

"You must be Drake Flyheight." The boy said.

"I'm Tina that's Max." The girl said

"We will be on patrol to find anything that will be dangerous to the public." They both said.

"On our way, here we hit some land mines and getting really find the rest as we don't the gear to deal with it." I said pointing the damaged leg that is still being self-repaired.


	2. The terror or not

NG (Next Generation)

Tina and Max led us to the outpost where will get the tools for the explosives. There are many other people pilots, mechanics and other zoids and equipment. Too bad we have to hurry and get those mines.

Back at the mined field.

All our gear is set up and ready to go just have to scan… slowly.

"Wow there are a lot of explosives from the war." Max said looking at the screen from the sideline as he kept count and record of placement, the higher ups like detailed reports.

"Agreed." Tina said scanning, "Found another. How come nobody noticed this Drake?"

"One I don't think this is from the war otherwise there would be a hidden path as this is the shortest path to the outpost so why completely block it. Two someone did notice but it was too late." I said looking at buried transport truck that came unburied with the corpses. "Three send me a copy of the map and I can tell why it's not from the war."

Peck, an A.I that is derived from BEAK, from Max Schubaltz sent a map over. "Thank you." I said while looking at the map only to get a pecking sound. On the map, there was enough room to maneuver a small vehicle as long as they don't land on mine there fine.

"The spacing is too wide for infantry and small vehicles but for a zoid it's perfect. What we're seeing is a possible attempt of escaping personal that tried to cover their tracks to stop or slow Hiltz and the Death Stinger, they died or forgot about it. Though nobody noticed because they got lucky and this route is not often used short, but you need a transport zoid or vehicle to make it without restocking." I lectured and there was silence over the radio.

"Are sure you're not military?" They both asked.

"For the last time, it's volunteer work." I said frustrated.

I heard something weird a whistling sound, jumping to Max I stand over him as mortars land on around us. Tina is fine in the her zoid but the zoid itself is mostly wrecked. But because Sapphire has thick armor some damage but still combat worthy. Facing the direction the mortars came from… nothing, using the zoom function I see Guysaks. Activating sniper mode on the Tri-gun the other barrels shrink and the main one about to be used for firing elongates I aim for the cock pits I take down two of the three but by then they fired another volley and the gun got knocked out.

Max, who got into his less damaged zoid than Tina's, was running to the last Guysak. Appearing in its view he pretended to jump and the Guysak tries to counter the possible aerial attack. Max latched onto it, his guns were busted up in the shelling, by dashing forward. Only to get a leg caught in a pincer! I use the SSM on the pincer that has Max and the tail and boom! Max finishes it off by scratching at neck piece making the head fall off without letting go with his Zaberfangs mouth.

"What were those things?" Max asked

"Guysaks." I said simply.

"I know that! I meant those rockets of yours." Max clarified.

"Oh, those are Swarm Stinger Missiles or SSM." I said looking at the ammo count, there small enough to hold 30 and they come out of the chest piece. I used ten on the Stealth Viper and three on the Guysak giving me 17 left. Tri-gun holds 1,000 rounds and fire 75 rounds per minute, so constant fire is a no go, I have 998 rounds. The Tri-gun can easily be restocked because of the common ammo but the SSM is not so common that they need to be costume made and that takes time.

We head over to Tina, good news she is alive, bad news her zoid is down and we have no way to tow her.

"Great now what?" Max asked.

"Um guys" I said.

"Now YOU go and get help while Drake stays." Tina said

"Guys!" I said a little more forcefully

"No, I will stay." Max said.

"You! Do. Not. Have. A. Working. Weapon. He does." Tina shot back.

I start to mess with my speaker controls when a pair of earmuffs were put on my ears. I look at Lily and she just smiled and Shard, who has been in the cockpit the entire time, also had a pair and Lily covered her ears. I press one final button causing feedback with the volume on maximum.

"Now that I have your attention how about we call Moonbay over." I said moving forward left (11'o'clock if that gives you a better idea) where a pinkish red and white Gustave was coming from.

After stopping in its path, I see one of Moonbays' trailers being used while the other is empty, good. The Gustave stops and Moonbay hops out.

"Well if it isn't the baby Dragon. How are you doing this fine day?" Moonbay says in a happy mood, apparently she got a good deal, and laughs at the end.

"Don't call me baby Dragon unless you want me to call you Mooney. We need a tow, one of us anyway." I said countering her then getting serious.

"Sure, but how far depends on where you're going. I'm heading to a city near the border in the Empire to deliver some goods." Moonbay said with her greedy grin.

"That's good enough." I said and we haul the badly damaged Zaberfang on the trailer. Tina would normally would have to ride with Moonbay but she had it packed with her own supplies to cross the long stretch of land without any stops. So, I had Shard ride on the Zaberfang, which is on its side, and Tina rode with us. By her face I could tell she did think it would be roomy.

"Where did you get this zoid." She asked

"Her" I corrected.

"Her?" Tina is now puzzled.

"Yup, short version some people wanted to evalutionize zoids and got what they wanted but there was also more. It turned into a massacre I got caught in the cross-fire Raven and dad saved me but Sapphire followed us home. What those people wanted was a smarter zoid something that can think independently but still have need for a pilot. I can literally open the canopy and ride on her back and tell her where to go and she knows where to go." I summed up. (A/N: zoids will be smart enough to take orders but need to constantly ordered when the situation changes, but the zoids like Sapphire won't need as much ordering around. Is what I am trying to say.)

"Yeah right." Tina didn't believe me so I did what I said what Sapphire can do and she walked on without a pilot. The thing is a normal zoid can do this but Sapphire knew to follow Gustav without telling her to, and as I moved to certain parts of her body she tried not to move that section where I'm at too much. A normal zoid would not accommodate to the pilots' location on its body instead they would shake them off.

And so, we rode that way after getting into the cockpit again and talking and not piloting. When Tina finally believed me, her mouth was agape. We reached the city only to find most of it in ruin, asking around they said it was Guysaks with mortar guns and the Republic was declaring war. Calming them down the civilians were told they were empty when they were defeated.

Staying at an Inn I ask for two rooms, for four nights enough to restock on all the ammo, as Lily and Moonbay work on the zoids damage parts that the self-repair can't fix. That night as I was sleeping with Shard, Lily once again ended up in the same bed as me.

NG Memory lane

As Lily and Moonbay finished their repairs they finished for the night. When I get into the pilot seat, or any of the seats, it buckles up by making an X shape and then pulling the safety bar down (A/N: Liger zero). I remembered when Tina was getting out she hit her chin on the bar then forehead on the back of Lily's seat when Tina leaned forward to grasp her chin in pain. I saw Max the next morning, sporting a black eye while Tina had bandages on her forehead and chin.

"What happened to you two?" Moonbay asked unaware of what happened last night in the cockpit when Tina got out.

"Nothing." The twins said.

NG Present

Moonbay had to leave the group but told us that there was a problem deeper in the Empire, a rumor about zoids fighting each other. We will there about nightfall in zoids, so we headed out. Almost there and the bridge is out so I flew the twins over one at a time. May not be the fastest in the air but can carry a lot. We ran into a woman trying to get her Gun sniper out of quicksand She had red hair in a ponytail, shorts, and a shirt cut down the middle with it tied into a knot with a cow girl hat.

"Well howdy about given me a hand?" The girl said.

"Okay." I said flying up and over the Gun sniper and picking it up and out of the quicksand.

"Well I'll be darned, that was fast." She looked at me as I opened the canopy, "Ya headin to Riku (rIe-coo)?"

I nodded

"Well lets head on down together" she said and I agreed safety in numbers. "I'm Helen if ya wanderin." Helens Gun sniper was a little different than the others. On its right hand was a rocket pod that can hold ten large rockets and its left paw/claws were replaced with a six barreled gatling gun.

It was around noon and we left just before sunrise so, we had ways to go and that led to talking as there not much else to do. Well before leaving I got a strategy simulation so it kept Lily busy if she got bored.

"So how good are ya with a gun Drake?" Helen asked

"Zoid or regular?" I asked for clarification

"Either." Helen said

"Superb with high accuracy." Lily said

"Is that so. Was that Lily?" Helen said and everyone asked the last part as they never heard Lily talk.

"Yup, she is not much of a talker." I answered.

"So, Helen why you are coming all the way out here?" Max asked

"I'm a bounty hunter for zoids if there is a price for a zoid part or zoid itself I collect. And right now, someone very important was about trampled by the zoids fighting that he put a bounty on it. Said somethin about it being an unknown pink dragon type zoid." Helen said

Sounds like a possible Dragobuster that escaped after dad and Raven raided the place and saved me. Raven still dislikes zoids but at least it's not hate any more. Helens job is a common one but dangerous and expensive if not careful, zoid hunters, as they are called, tend to capture wild zoids or ones use by criminals with little damage and sell them to people or take necessary parts need and sell them too. The reason why the damage needs to stay low is because if a zoid is too damaged no one will want it and if you sell to a company the price goes down. Thus, the Gun sniper since it has pinpoint accuracy it makes it easier and the heavy-duty weapons are no doubt for something that may go wrong.

A few hours later and we see Riku in the distance, it's almost nightfall. Suddenly something swoops down and nearly rams into Helen. The zoid that swooped down lands behind us, turning around I see it's a Dragobuster but with bladed wings and two 40-caliber single barrel machine gun on its back, pink coloring with lighter armor than Sapphire also smaller. The single barrel gun may not have much of a punch but because of the single barrel will have less spread than the gatling but overheats more easily since hundreds of bullets will come out of only one and not three or six barrels. It was in a lowered position almost as if it was waiting to be boarded.

"Wait hold fire." I said to everyone, "Lily I am going to open the hatch and I want to you stand up very slowly no sudden movements." I told her.

Opening the hatch with the guns at the ready she stood up and the pink zoid started to purr. Walking Sapphire closer with the canopy open the zoid remains still and opens its own canopy, purring louder. Standing in front of it I lower Sapphire down keeping my eyes trained on the zoid, "Get in the zoid and do it quick." I gently said to Lily without taking my off the pink one.

Lily hops out and climbs in the pilot seat of the pink one I get of mine and walk slowly to it. The Dragobuster moves slightly but Lily grabs the controls and keeps it still. Reaching inside I mess with the computer and license the zoid under me for now. So, if it causes damage I will have to pay for it, a person can't pilot it unless you do this if said person is not licensed themselves.

"What's going on? You do know there is a bounty on that?" Helen said.

"Yeah we need to know." Tina said.

I sighed then answered, "Tina remember when I told you about making zoid smarter and stuff well Sapphire was not the only one. They may be smarter and still need a pilot but that means they become picky to who pilots them. That's what is happening right now and possible why it was rampaging, someone that it does not accept tried to pilot it my bet is." Messing with the computer once more I pulled up a display that said, _'Please enter pilots name'_ Lily entered her name and then I pulled up one more thing _'Name of the zoid'_ Lily chose Rose.

"This lever here that's separate from the rest on you left is your booster speed control, the one to the side of you control the walk and run function, the pedals control weight distribution to help handle turns. The last one your right is the gun adjustment stick. If in combat, which I hope that does not happen, press this button and you can use one hand to control the speed instead of two so you can control the guns better. The good thing about these things is if you need to turning can still be used with the cruse on, that means the controls to the zoid's speed can be both pushed forward and backward at the sometime." I gave a quick lesson to Lily, after getting confirmation I got back into my zoid.

As we enter Riku people panicked when they saw Rose and ran.


	3. Matrix

NG

The people of Riku ran in all directions we hurried over to the local PAA and registered Rose under my name for now and explained to them that it was just captured and tamed. By explaining it was just tamed they can't charge me for the past actions of Rose before she was tamed. They also told us that in Guylos as long as it's not meant for combat the pilot can be 13 and have weapons for self-defense but not allowed to many and they have to a firepower limit. No rockets/missiles, no gun higher than 45, no energy cannons, no mortars but your allowed mines.

They have a five-day course, three how to pilot then two on how to defend yourself with the zoid. We agreed to that because in the rumor Moonbay mentioned was 'zoids' fighting not zoid meaning one down and how many that were fighting left. As we exit PAA the local authorities took matter into their own hands and now trying to take Rose away, Rose is resisting but if she kills someone that would be a problem. PAA has their own branch of authority meant to deal with zoids, the police (don't know what else to call them and can't keep saying authorities) are stepping over the line. Tina, Max, and Helen who were waiting outside for us were in cuffs.

I walk over to one of the officers and shout, "Hey! What do you think you're are doing?"

"Stand back kid we're are trying to terminate a zoid here, stay back for your protection." The officer said.

"Like hell that has been tamed and was docile you have no right to terminate it. It was just tamed we were just at the PAA just now to clarify any misunderstandings." I responded and officer said nothing.

I march over to one of the Zaberfangs and call a certain someone. Brigadier General Karl L. Schubaltz, who was promoted after the battle with Hiltz, who will not be pleased about somethings. The Guardian Force is not something the public or police can obstruct without a good reason. I was able to hail Tina and Max's father and he was pissed.

I turn the volume up to let the General be heard, "Officers release that zoid and those in your current custody right now or so help me you will be paying for a hundred zoids weapon and all for these people. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?"

The officer who seemed to be in charge ran over to me and asked for the radio. I gave him the radio but turned down the volume so everyone doesn't hear the conversation. A few minutes later the one in charge started apologizing profusely. As an apology will be paying for some equipment of our choosing. We went to the zoid store and got some two cargo carries and two portable repair sheds fitted for Rose seeing as she won't be for combat. The cargo carries and sheds look almost like saddle bags with the cargo being slightly bigger and being mounted on the rear legs. The repair sheds are a walk-in structure that comes with a few tools and parts meant to fix zoids.

As Lily does her tests me, Max, Tina, and Helen will keep our eyes peeled. Two nights later I was walking around with Shard and couldn't stop thinking about the people who made Rose and Sapphire and the zoid attacks are connected making me frustrated as I couldn't see how. To add fuel to the fire nothing happened the past two days. With a loud bang, I turn to the noise and I see someone sneaking around. Following the person leading me to a shed the person goes through the door and it squeaks loudly. No use following the person in the shadow if I am going to announce myself with the door.

I hop on some barrels next to a window and look through. Suddenly the lights turn on and blinds me for a second. After my eyes adjust I look to see the person is male 5'5 tall and is very thin, has a ski mask on and is limping, probably hit something which would explain the loud bang, and obviously stupid. He is trying to find his way in the light quickly but is apparently blinded from walking in the dark then to sudden brightness. He pulls out what looks like a USB and gets under the tarp in the shed, shape of the tarp that of a Red horn, and the canopy pops up. An explosion knocks me off the barrels.

I look left and right but nothing then I look away from the shed and see a Heldigunner and a Zeekdober both are very fast zoids. I get up and run to Sapphire, I'm going to need Shard as those zoids can run circles around Sapphire. I get to Sapphire and Max, Tina, Lily, and a still sleepy Helen get ready.

"What's happening?" the twins ask and I shrug and stared at Helen for a moment then shook my head. Helen was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt that is covering her privets. I got into Sapphire and Shard grew wing boosters and flew into Sapphire.

Shadow is cable of increasing the power of energy weapons, Specula can increase the natural combat abilities of a zoid, and Zeke can tune a zoid to match the pilots' skills if the zoid can't keep up. My Shard can…

-The armor on Sapphire started to grow thicker and bigger.

Increase the defense of a zoid.

I waited to see if they were the ones firing or were people like us in zoids ready to battle. Helen had her tail gun facing them, Max had the head lowered as he had missile pods on his back with a small gatling the side, Tina had her zoid in the pounce position have two gatlings spinning' up. The two zoids stopped in front of us and I see people inside.

"Hey what's going, on here?" A voice called from the Zeekdober

"Don't know." Helen replied turning around so her gun is not facing them.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and looking around I see an army of Red horns stampeding, 40 at least. The Red horns opened fire upon us waking those who slept through the explosion. Many of the civilians getting hit, I get behind a building and open fire on the nearest Red horn taking it out with well-placed shots to the head and neck. I shoot some SSM at another's leg joints that tried ramming into the Heldigunner that was preoccupied with a different Red horn. Tina and Max were working together, Tina took out the legs and Max dealt the finishing blow. Helen no were to be seen, when she was leaving she took some out with rockets an energy gatling, but there was rounds coming from a place far off.

The Zeekdober was using pulse lasers on the weapons while the Heldigunner took out the legs, these two taking turns on who finishes off who. Getting over run I started to retreat after looking around see civilians have fled. "Retreat! Retreat! There's too many!" I shout to the others.

"Are you kidding this is fun." The new arrivals said but then looked at how many were left 20. The zoids took some damage even mine as the left back leg is operating at 23%, chest 90%, and both right legs 75% to 60%. The other took it worse than me some parts were not even operating on Max's, Helen is unknown, Tina lost a gun and the other has overheated. The known people in the other two zoids are out of ammo and low on energy.

"Never mind." They said. We start the retreat while I give covering fire. As we make it half way out of town Sapphire back left legs gets hit taking it out. I have Sapphire face them use my last resort weapon, the Matrix cannon. The Matrix cannon is something I don't like using because of its destruction and how much power it drains. Its power is much stronger than a charged particle beam. I align my sights and fire.

Two separate beams of white and black energy spiraling around the center grey beam. All the Red horns the were destroyed as well as the buildings around the beam, the ground molten liquid, and the hills and the a nearby mountain range missing large chunks. Sapphire completely stop function going into hibernation to return energy quicker and I hear a hissing sound. That hissing sound is Shard ejecting with very little energy left, she will be fine as long as she doesn't force herself to power the Dragobuster after firing the Matrix cannon.

Everyone is outside and see I two girls and a boy I don't know. They are talking but they are muffled, having absolutely no power means no outside speakers and no way to open the canopy. I am having a hard time keeping my eyes open like I did when first fired the Matrix. Lily tries to keep me awake but I fall asleep.

NG

I'm dreaming of a blue dragon with horns curling back at slight angle.

"I thought I said you could be rougher with me but you still treat me gentle. I'd prefer a rougher treatment from you, more armor or weapons would make happy. Ooh I just got an image in my head of being your attack dog on a leash." As the female dragon said this she kissed me.

NG

I woke up with Lily using me as a head rest in a very uncomfortable spot and _it_ might not be comfortable for her too. I look around to see I'm in a hospital with everyone around me sleeping, Shard wakes for a moment but long enough to see me awake and lounges at me. Me and Shard made enough noise to wake everyone.

"Drake you're wake good on ya." Helen said and I blush the last night clothing still fresh in my mind.

"Yeah." I said looking away. Helen was a little confused until Max stuck a pose grabbing his shirt and the back and front hiding his rear and crotch as if he didn't have pants on while acting embarrassed. It took Helen a minute to get it and when she did she blushed and grabbed her front while looking down.

Tina was laughing her ass off at Max and Helen. Then I look at the three people I didn't know and they look nervous for some reason.

"Hey thanks for the save back there-" The tallest girl said.

"And protection." The shorter girl said

The boy nodded and I could see a scar on his throat, guessing he's mute and not by choice.

"I'm Gale" the tall girl said.

"Luna and this is Nitro." The shorter girl said and pointed to the boy after telling me her name.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"We wanted to know, and so did some other people, what that beam was." Gale said.

"That is… classified information of the Helic Republic as well as the Guylos Empire." I said.

"What! But why?" Max shouted

"Simple did you see what it did?" I said and with that everyone started to understand why it was classified. "All I can tell you is the name but not the details. The Matrix cannon."

"Okay then what's that thing?" Luna pointing to Shard. Luna is wearing baggy pants a tube top and arm warmers. Gale wears a long dress with shape on her chest, Nitro is wearing shorts sandals a button shirt.

Before I could answer a nurse came trying to stop some men.

"You are going to asked questions, is that all right?" The lead man said.

"What, but why?" The girls asked except Lily who just said 'why'.

"Relax they just want to figure some things out." I said

"Thank you. Did you see anyone suspicious when you were going to your zoids?" The man said

"Yes, there was a man sneaking around when I was doing my usual late-night walk when things trouble me." I told them.

The man wrote something down, "What can you tell us about the man?"

"Well he was about 5 ft. 5 in. had a black ski mask but was wearing flower shirt with white shorts with flipflops. Oh, and was also limping from hitting something that lead me to finding him." I gave as much details as possible.

Writing more stuff down, "What was doing and going?"

"Some shed that was holding a few Red horns near the incident. The man pulled out some USB thing and went under the tarp that was shaped like a Red horn." I told them

"And after?" He leaned forward a little bit.

"The explosion knocked me off the barrels I was standing to through the window and saw, what I'm guessing is those threes zoids, coming and got into my zoid." I said pointing to Gale, Luna, and Nitro.

The man nodded, "That will be all." And left.

"How long I was I out?" I asked

"Long enough for Lily to get her license, after dragging away from you kicking and screaming she almost broke my jaw, after getting it she latched onto you would not let go." Tina said

I had to laugh at that and so did everyone else. I was discharged from the hospital and found out repairs were underway on Sapphire. Apparently, she took more damage than I thought and the replacement leg would need to be costumed made. Me and Lily go to the post office to write a letter to mom and dad telling them of our adventure so far and how we miss them.

"Yes father… I mean General I understand." I hear the twins when we come back so I asked what's going on.

"Seems like the Matrix cannon found something in the Gili (gill-E) mountains, the one you partially destroyed. We leave once repairs are done." Tina said making me wince.


End file.
